Blast from the Past, Er, Future
by Tsukasa Twilight Guardian
Summary: Jak's Son Damas never told him he had light powers. While racing Damas's girl fall out of the stands to her death till Jak and Damas use flash freeze at the exact same time sending them back to Haven under Praxis's rule and Jak finds himself 17 again? R
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past, er, Future

Aura: K this is a story about Jak's son Damas(Who prefers Jake), Daxter's son Dexter, Ashlein and Torn's son Mat, and girl who can channel eco named Kanna. Don't own any thing

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

Jake POV

I guess you could call my child hood normal. My dad's a good zoomer racer, currently holds the title, and my mom's the best mechanic around. My twin sister and I inherited both parent's skills around the track. Even my baby sister can fix a zoomer. Then there's my best buddy Dex. He's as bad as his father when it comes to slight over exaggerations.

My sister and I take after our father while our baby sister, Mara, looks like mom.

"Jake!" said a voice and I looked up from my journal. It was Kanna. The not the overly prettiest girl around but I found that I could barely speak around her.

"Hold on!" Today was the race qualifiers fro the Jr. division. I was racing in it. So was that jerk, Darrel. Dad mentioned that he had to be a jerk who though he had a chance with mom's kid and I whole heartily agree.

"So are we gonna tell them?" said Kara, my twin, as I went to the door of our house.

"Not yet." You see we'd accidentally discovered aside from looks and racing skills we'd inherited something else from dad; light powers. We don't know if we have dark powers but all 3 of us have undeveloped light powers. Well I have a half descent flash freeze and Kara has a pretty good shield. Mara can only glow, but we think she'll develop light regeneration first.

Kanna was waiting by the door with her jet board in hand.

"We gotta pick up Dexter." I said. Kara and Mara came out.

"See you at the stadium." Said Kara as she climbed onto a zoomer with Mara climbing on behind her. I pulled out my jet board and we boarded on the streets avoiding people. We were pretty good about that plus the middle of the street was where most people boarded any way. We arrive at the Naughty Ottsel to see Dexter over exaggerating about racing to a bunch of blondes.

"Then I avoid the bomb to speed over the finish line."

"You're so brave Dexter!" I hear one of them call and this makes me roll my eyes. Kanna has rolled her eyes too. Kanna as well. Kanna is one of the most gifted channelers gramps has ever seen since my dad.

But her way of channeling eco is odd. When she's channeling yellow eco her hair goes from golden to orange and it stands straight up like mine does and her violet eyes become amber, she can make fire balls of different sizes. When channeling green eco her hair goes green as do her eye and she can heal any flesh wound by waving her hand over it. When channeling red eco her hair turns red and flares out behind her and her eye glow red and she can punch the ground and send people flying along with making a large crater. Blue is the oddest. When she channels it her eyes stay normal as does her hair but she gets wings like my dads in his light form. But her forms last as long as her eco supply, which isn't usually very long. So she can fly for a few minuets before her wings vanish.

"Hey Eco freaks!"

"Hi rat boy." Said Kanna.

"So are you going to watch me win?" said Dexter.

"I'll be too busy congratulating Jake." Said Kanna. Our team was one of the best in our division pretty soon we would be able to race with the adults. Had this been Haven under Praxis we'd have been racing against adults. And we'd have been forced to be part of some of his 'programs'. Any way. We were the only team in our division completely run by kids that was successful other teams tried but they usually had rookie mechanics who froze at the races. Kara was our primary mechanic, Kanna was our back up driver/mechanic/manager Dexter was our mascot/back up driver, Mat was our back up racer, I was the primary race/back up mechanic. We all doubled except Mat. WE often teased him about that.

We arrived 15 minuets before the race and were almost to our hanger when we ran into him. Darrel stood 6'0 and was chasing after my 3 year younger friend who was a girl, Kanna.

"So will you join my team, sweet chee-," SMACK! Solid contact that sent his head recoiling. We walked on and saw Kara flirting er, talking with Mat.

"So you 3 decide to join us? Well since we're here lets talk about our futures as team Ottsel. If we win this we'll be with the adults; including Team Precursor." Said Kara. Team Precursor This team consisted of Mom, Dad, Daxter, and Sig. This would mean racing my old man.

"They promised if we ever made it into the races they wouldn't go easy on us." Said Kara.

"They'd better not break that." Said Kanna. She was eager to prove that we were good not just because Mar, the savior of Haven city was my dad. So as I doubled checked the zoomer with Kara I wondered would they race their fullest against us? They'd better.

"It's ready Dammie." Said Kara using my old nick name before I decided using Jake. I cleared my mind as the race was about to begin. I had to just concentrate on the track and beating Darrel. I was in the zone as it waited for the race to start. Dexter was on my shoulder also concentrating and being silent for once.

I saw the starting signal and everything else was pure instinct.

Passing 4 in less than a few seconds put me in second place. Darrel was in a narrow lead and this jerk kept hitting all the turbos. Ha, I got one but I'll have to wait till the right time to use it. Dexter wanted to pass Darrel right away.

I was on a part where you could jump over a section of the track. I used the turbo then and I was air born. Man I can wait till I can fly in light form. That's when it happened. Kanna some how was falling from the managers box onto the track. I instinctively jump off my zoomer and catch her. She grabs onto me and I go light and do a flash freeze but I see dad do it at the exact same time. Time freezes still then rewinds backward at a very fast pace around us and everything blurs till it's too bright, I hear Dexter yell, Kanna scream, and then everything is dark.

3RD POV

Jak saw Damas dive off his Zoomer and reacted with instinct, he went light. He had just preformed flash freeze and saw that Damas had gone- light? They were going to have to have a looong talk later. Then time begins to rewind very fast. 'What the-,' is all he gets a chance to think before it blurs too bright and he loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Blast from the Past, er, Future 

Aura:I will update only once a week. Tellme ifImake a character OOC, I found writting Jak POV hardest for me. Plus this chapteris the second reason, besides later violence for a T rating.Don't own any thing.

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

Chapter 2

Jak POV

Everything hurts, which is not normal for having used a light form. Damn, I hadn't ached like this since-. I opened my eyes, and even that hurt. The first thing I see is the wall of the cell that had been my 'home' for 2 years of torture. Shit. I'm 17 again, no control over dark and no light, and still in prison for absolutely no reason but to be Praxis's guinea pig. I hear foot steps. It's that bastard Erol. Oh I why couldn't I have gone back after the destruction of the dark makers! I know its still a while from break out since I see half of the second line I had scratched in on the wall. This time was going to be a long six months.

Jake POV

The first ting I see when I wake up is the barrel of a blaster in my face. The person holding this blaster is a blond woman who I'd seen in pictures before but never met. Probably she didn't survive the war.

"State your business." She demanded with a voice that was familiar.

"I'm some how landed here?" I said. She looked into my eyes and then let me up. I looked around and failed to see Kanna but I saw Dexter.

"He's with me." I said.

"Come inside the Shadow would like a word with you." She said.

Kanna POV

I wake up and I'm aware of two things, this place smells and I am soaked. I see rickety walk ways above my head and about 14 freedom league guardsmen in red all with their guns pointed at me. Freedom league guardsmen in red. That will never happen- Shit! I'm in Haven under Praxis and these are the Krimson Guard.

"So are you going to come peacefully or not?" asked one.

"What will you do if I come? Pump me full of dark eco?" I asked.

"No all 4 ecos and see what happens." Sid a guard.

"Well, ta-ta!" I took a breath and dived under swimming through the polluted waters. I could hear them spreading out to try and follow me. But there were only two actually on the right path.

I nearly make it till once fires his stun gun at me and I see the world darken. I wake up on a table with 4 needles pointed at me.

"Since that other freak, is unresponsive to our treatments lets see if the Spitfire has any reaction." Said a voice. I hear the hum of 4 machines kick up and I see four beams shoot out and I'm in agony, not because of the eco, no its because my four forms are fighting which will take over my body first.

"Stop we're going to over load her systems. Just red and yellow but double them." Said that voice. It's only slightly less painful than all 4.

"Eco injection cycle over, changed in bio readings." Said a computer's feminine voice.

"Throw her in with the dark eco experiment." Said the voice. I was taken from the table and thrown in a cell across from it.

I see a form on the floor across from me. It stirs and I see, by the faint light of the cell, its a guy and he has blue eyes. Eyes just like Jake's dad Mar.

"So now they're toturing girls too." Came a gruff voice that was the same as Mar's.

"Ma-,"

"Shhh! It's Jak. Kanna how the hell did you get here?" said the voice. He knew my name! "Well Darrel's manger pushed me out of the managers box when he saw Dammie go for a lead and he caught me and then you both used flash freeze and some how I woke up in a smelly wet part of the city with 14 Krimson guards on the wooden walk things above my head." I said and I saw him smirk at the nick name that I promised Jake I wouldn't use again. It is Mar, but how on earth is he 17? "How are you the way you are?" I asked.

"Well some how I was sent back mentally. But I'm 17." He said.

"Weird. I hope Dam-Jake is alright. I'm even worried about Dexter." I said.

Jak POV

I was sleeping, painfully when I faintly heard the door open and something was thrown in. I could feel their eye looking at me. It was a girl, "So they're torturing girls too." I said. Her response was shocking.

"Ma-," it's Kanna!

"Shhh! It's Jak. Kanna, how the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"Well Darrel's manger pushed me out of the managers box when he saw Dammie go for a lead and he caught me and then you both used flash freeze and some how I woke up in a smelly wet part of the city with 14 Krimson guards on the wooden walk things above my head." She said. I smirked at the old nick name Damas forbade any one to call him. She seemed to know I was me.

"How re you the way you are?" she asked.

"Well some how I was sent back mentally. But I'm 17." I said.

"Weird. I hope Dam-Jake is alright. I'm even worried about Dexter." She said and I chuckled a bit at that.

"Quiet in there!" came the voice of a guard.

Kanna POV

They dragged Mar, er, Jak out first and from the thin opening in the door they were struggling to strap him down and I see a larger needle thing being pointed at him. I hear his screams and I flinch. I hope they don't subject me to that. Two ecos at once is bad enough.

Jake POV

Dexter and I sent on currier missions only because the Shadow insisted that 15 year olds be spared hired gun missions. Fine with me. We have met, er, interesting people. A younger Sig, a blob called Krew, a much, much younger Jinx, Mat's dad, Mat's mom, Erol, and my mom. We ran into the last one by pure accident. We were running something to Ashlein when,

"Daxter!" I ducked and pulled my bandana over the green part of my hair.

"Hey I'm Dexter!" Yelled Dex from the grip of a green hair woman who looked like an older Mara and a younger version of my mom. It was the second one.

"Sorry you looked like my friend. Who are you?" she asked me.

"Jake." I said.

"Could have sworn, nah. Sorry about that." She said and walked away.

"Dude that was your mom." He said.

"I know and I'm a clone of my father." I said pulling off my bandana.

"Hey Pipsqueaks, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Torn's voice.

"On our way to deliver the package. Almost to the Rendezvous point." I said as Dexter rubbed his ears from the pain of being next to the communicator when Torn yelled.

Ashlein stood in the shadows. We handed her a disk.

"I have some information. About 4 weeks ago The guard imprisoned a girl who was swimming in the water slums after she tried to get away. I don't know if she's your friend but they weren't interested in letting her go any time soon." She said.

"Thanks Ashlein." I said. She slipped away and I sighed.

"I hope they don't have Kanna."

"If they do you'll have to work on your light powers a bit harder." Said Dexter.

"Lets go to the forest. I need to work on my shield and light regeneration." I said

I 'borrow' a zoomer and fly to the entrance to the forest. I hop off and enter. I finger the weapon torn gave me for protecting my deliveries. A scatter gun. I have to shoot a couple of metal heads before I can get to the forest. I run through the forest and sit on a long swinging my legs while dexter hyperactively chatters before I clear my mind a focus on my light powers. I feel myself go light and I then start off with light rengeration and I have to concentrate to get it right but after 5 minuets all the cuts I had suffered from metals heads as I arrived were gone. I feel my light eco supplies running low and I went back to normal. I hear something and turn.

3rd POV

Samos AKA the Shadow sat in HQ and pondered the mysteries surrounding their newest errand boy, Jake. He kept shutting his friend up every time he said something even the least revealing about their shadowed past. He was sure that with out Jake around Dexter could have spilled his guts with out a second thought. Something strange was happening. He needed to ask the plants about it. He left a note for Torn that he would be back soon.

He arrive in the forest just in time to see Jake do the oddest thing. He concentrated and he glowed and it appeared he was trying to do something and he succeeded after a while and healed himself and then he landed and became normal again. He turned and had a shocked expression on his face when he saw Samos.

"I, It, I mean-,"

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Look, I get my power from light eco. It exists and I inherited it from my father." He said.

"Who is your father?" Samos.

"That's where it get complicated. I can't tell you. I'm from the future. By the way, the Underground does over throw the Barron." He said.

"Well do you remember how?" asked Samos.

"H-," said Dexter.

"We're not at liberty to say." Said Jake.

"Well Jake I know you can't say much more but do you think it would be possible to tell me your mother's name?" he asked.

"Afraid not. She's already known to you though." He said and then walked away.

'A child with the power of white eco. Wonder what powers his father holds.'


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the Past, er, Future

Aura:I will update only once a week. Tell me if I make a character OOC, Jak POV is still hard for me to write

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

Chapter 3

Present (Future)

Mara(Janie) POV Day of the race

Jake never lets me go sit with Kanna and the managers. I always have to sit with the mechanics with Kara or with mom, dad, and Daxter. Tina prefers not to hear about her brother while it is just Jake racing. That's when she saw the slime ball's manager do it.

"KANNA!" she yelled I wanted to yell to but I'm mute. That's when it happens. Jake goes light and daddy does too. There's a bright flash and Kanna, Jake, Dexter, Daxter, and Daddy are gone.

Kara, using her jet board, is checking the track. Several normal zoomers are searching the pits. I get up and push through, I get out of the stands and run through Haven. "Janie? Janie? Janie! MARA!" yelled Tina. I stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Ok your dad just vanished and your brother too. Why run? Kara and Keira are gonna need comfort. Ok you can't say anything but actions speak louder than words." She said.

I glare, 'Action speak more than words?' I thought. I pull out my jet board and ride through Haven. "What are you doing!" she asked. I make it to the Power station in no time flat.

"Keira, no Mara!" Vin said. I know he has some info so I type in my request.

"Do I have any idea on how to find your brother and father? Well we could try tracing their eco signatures. That would take re-routing power to the warp portal and using a piece of precursor technology. And…." He went into techno mumbo jumbo only mom could under stand. I nodded and decided I'd pay a visit to Haven forest.

As I leave I spot Darrel, the race had been called off after the incident. He spotted me and he smirked. I began to run but I'm not fast enough. He charged me and slams me against the wall.

"How did your brother do that freaky thing!" he snarled.

"Hey buddy, Janie is mute!" yelled Tina.

"Then I'll ask you."

"Lay off!" came a voice from my left. Jimmy. Jinx's kid. He might have been my age but he was a known pyro and was pretty good at concealing explosives on his person.

"What will you blow me up?" he asked.

"Yep you'll be smithereens just like your old man." That was a mistake on Jimmy's part because the red haired elf tackled Jimmy. He's pummeling him!

That's when he pulls a knife.

"I'll kill you and then I'll have your little girl friend. I plan on making use of her." He hissed and I feel something snap.

Both are staring at me.

"Buddy you said the wrong thing with in the hearing range of the wrong elf." Said Jimmy. I lunge at Darrel,

"BASTARD!" tears from my throat and he screams like a girl and runs for it. I wobbled and straightened up.

"You can talk."

"News to me too." I said, "What happened?" I asked.

"You went all pale and your hair turned purple and your eyes turned black and crackled with purple energy and he practically wet his pants." Said Jimmy. I freeze. I pull Tina off my shoulder and I run. I run as fast as I can and I reach home with Mom and Kara looking shocked.

"We found her Torn." Mom said and cut off the communicator.

"You ok Mara?" asked Kara.

"No." I replied making both jump.

"Y-you can talk?" asked Kara.

"That's not all." I said.

Both froze. "Oh my!" said Kara in one gasp.

"According to Jimmy I went pale, my hair went purple, and my eyes black." I said.

"Are you alright? Did any one try to hurt you?" mom asked checking me for any cuts.

"Darrel. But he probably needs a new pair of shorts about now." I said.

Kara giggled.

"I also found out how to find Daddy and Jake. We simply trace their eco signatures. Because how many elves have dark eco or light eco in their bodies?" I asked. Mom smiled.

"Then I'll go talk with Vin. Kara stay here. Now do either of you have light powers?" she asked.

"I have the shield and Mara was getting light regeneration." Said Kara. I could have said it my self, for once!

"Stay together. Keep your sister from killing people, use your shield if she attacks you. Don't use flash freeze at the same time, and don't invite Mat, Jimmy ,or Tina over." Said Mom.

"Yes mom." We said.

She left.

"She said stay together, but never stay in the house." Said Kara.

"Maybe we can pester gramps about what happened." I said.

"Good idea." Said Kara. We slip out and walk through Haven to the reconstructed area that used to be called Dead Town and run to Gramps' hut.

"Why are you two disturbing my meditation?" he asked as we approached.

"We need to ask you a question, for theoretical reasons." Said Kara.

"Go ahead." He said annoyed.

"Lets say two beings infused with light eco go light at the exact same moment and use flash freeze at the same time. What would happen?" I asked making him jump.

"Well If that were to happen, they'd either be sent to another dimension or another time because the simultaneous release of light eco in the exact same amount would tear a rip in the flow of time and space. Did this happen?" he asked.

"Well, Jake has light powers and never told Dad and Kanna was pushed out of the manager's box and he dived off his zoomer and went light just as Dad did and flash freezed at the same time and they vanished. Dexter, Daxter, and Kanna all vanished too." Kara said.

"Too bad about your father, brother, and Kanna but I think it's an improvement for the rats."

"Grandpa!" said Kara.

"Fine. Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Talking to Vin on how to find them." I said.

"Good luck girls!" he said.

--------------- -

Aura: Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the Past, er, Future

**Aura:** Tell me if I make a character OOC, Jak POV is still hard for me to write. You know I almost forgot about this story since I was blocked on it for so long. Keep reviewing, I'll write more.

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

**Chapter 4**

Jake POV

It's been 4 months, I still haven't found Kanna. She has to be that girl Ashlein told me about. That means they were using her for their 'programs'. Samos has been trying to get me to slip up about my parents but I know how to drop a false trail so currently he is scratching his head as to how Torn and Ashlein have a bi-colored haired kid.

I leave Dexter behind as I slip out and I walk the streets and I see him. Daxter!

Daxter POV

4 months prior

I watched as Damas raced with Dexter on his shoulder. Ah Dexter, the little chip off the old block while Tina took after her mother. I see something going on in the manager's box and Damas's girl is falling! Damas dived off his bike and Jak is reacting I look and see, Damas in light form? Jak is too, and both are performing flash freeze. NOT GOOD!!! I see every thing stop then go back wards so fast it blurs into a bright light and I black out. I wake up and the first thing I notice is I'm not wearing any pants!

I look around and see the slums as they were-WE WENT BACK IN TIME! Where's Jak, oh yeah I haven't busted him out yet. Where are the half pints them? I see no one but a bum is near by. I scurry out and I see the date is 6 months prior to me busting Jak out which means I have to get access all over again!

Present, er, point in the past where Jake left off

I get sent on another job and I hear foot steps coming after me. I turn to see Damas!

"Hey where's Dexter?" I asked.

"Undergorund HQ." He replied.

"You joined the Underground?" I asked.

"Yeah and guess who we met?" He said.

"Who?" I asked getting impatient.

Jake POV

I see Daxter getting impatient.

"A human Tess. Tell me is she your Tess or not?" I asked.

"She's the same Tess. She gets turned into an Ottsel." He said getting even more impatient.

"Look he's fine its just we can't find Kanna." I said.

"Your girlfriend's missing? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT OFF!" he yelled.

"Wait a sec. If you remember the future, then dad will too!" I said.

"You got a point kid. So am I a dashingly handsome ottsel at 17 or what?" he asked.

"You look about the same just less flabby." I said.

"FLABBY! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DAD'S RIPPED AND I'M NOT DOES-," I shut him up.

"Not meant to offend." I said.

"So where do you think Kanna is?" he asked.

"Prison." I said.

"Then help me bust out your dad. You can shield us with light powers incase Dark's still as powerful as he is in the future, right?" he asked.

"Working on it." I said.

Kanna POV

Now these bastards are pumping me with three at once, and they chose Red, yellow, and blue. And they tripled their amounts since they weren't using green eco. Man it hurts and worse they like the effects it's having on my readings. I can barely hear them over my yells of pain, but the changes are becoming less and less. Soon they are going to get frustrated. Then they'll either beat me or inject me with dark eco. I didn't like either option. They stopped it because it showed little change even with triple but better than the two beams at once. I thrown into the cell as Jak is dragged out and he fights once again and I wish they had used green eco, I'd have been able to lend a hand.

I'm so weak from fighting my 3 alterations I can't even curl up in a ball to help me block out his yells, which are getting less and less. He's been trying to keep himself from screaming for a while now and it seems to be working. I just hope Dark doesn't emerge too soon I don't think I could run fast enough.

I must have dozed because I'm woken up to the sound of them opening the door throw Jak in.

"Take the girl and put her on every thing we've got." I hear Erol say.

Jak POV

I hear Erol say that and I wish I could pummel him. She already told me about the fact that she has to fight to stay normal while the other ecos she's used to channeling are all being fired at her but she's never had Dark eco. Her screams will probably be heard out side of the prison. I hear the beams power up and brace my self.

Jake POV

I scout the perimeter with Daxter and Dexter when I hear something that I never wanted to hear before or after it happened. I heard a blood curdling scream and I knew where it came from; Kanna.

"Wonder who's screaming?" said Daxter.

"Kanna!" I said.

"What on earth could they- they wouldn't!" said Dexter.

"I think they are. Poor dad. He's probably near her listening to her scream. I hope she does not get a dark side. I don't think I can make a strong enough shield to stop two. Darks.

Kanna POV

I don't know how long I screamed or how loud all I know is I felt like I was being torn to shreds from the inside out. I stopped and clenched my fists instead.

"What's this thing mean, no change!!!!" Roared Erol. I'm taken off the table and thrown in. Jak has his hands firmly over his ears. He removes them when he sees me on the floor across from him.

"I'm sorry." I rasped.

"Not your fault." Said Jak. My throat was killing me. I couldn't even twitch a finger with out shooting pains. "Every thing hurts doesn't it?" he said. I nod very painfully.

"Now you know how I feel every time I'm thrown in here." He said.

"Sucks to be you," I said scratchily. The after effects of the green eco were slowly healing my throat. He smirked.

"You know this time around I thought would be worse because of the fact I knew I'd be getting busted out. At least I have a cell mate last time I was isolated." He said.

"Glad to be helping." I said.

Present

Kara POV

Mara and I are looking for precursor artifacts in the forest to get the tracer working. She's been training her dark half making me up my training with light. Incase she loses control. She assures me Darkie, she calls it Darkie, only wants to murder Darrel. That I'll believe when I see Darrel torn to shreds. "Found it!" she yelled. It was a small mirror. I'd found a small clock looking device. Those were the items we needed to find.

"Lets practice with our powers!" she said. Her eyes crackled with purple energy. She meant going dark.

"I wish I could train with you but I don't have a Dark." I said.

"You have one she just isn't unlocked yet." She said.

'**Rage is the key**' said a voice.

"Who said that?" I said whirling around.

'Your Dark. Honestly you're gonna scare her! I'm your Light by the way.'

"Yours argue too?" I asked.

"All the time." Mara said.

Past

Jake POV

I'm escorting an underground member to a safe house when guards begin to show up.

"Run, I'll hold them off!" I said.

"Jake are you nuts! You'll die before you're even born!" yelled Daxter.

"RUN!" I yelled firing my eco pistol. They refused. Several guards landed.

"Get the rats!" yelled one.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"Alright then!" said the yellow KG elite. I ducked fire and then opted for shielding my self.

"The punk has a shield! Hold off till it runs out." Said one. They then saw a civilian running past. They grabbed him. "Lower the shield or the civi dies!" he said. I lowered it and they shot him any way. I saw a red haze cloud my vision.

"If you surrender them we won't make your rat friends into fur coats and we'll give you the honor of joining our weapons program." He said laughing. I snapped The next thing I know there are 40 dead guards on the ground and both ottsels are starring at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

'**They saw me.**' Said a voice.

'Oh no!' I thought.

'**I'm not a blood thirsty animal. Light's asleep. You snapped I was let loose, they deserved it, nothing bad.**'

'At least Kara and Mara don't have darks.' I thought.

'**Why?**' asked Dark.

'The last things we need are two darks influenced by PMS.'

--------------- -

Aura: Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Blast from the Past, er, Future

**Tsukasa**: I'm back with a new pen name and with chapters I had written years ago but had been forgotten. So I apologize to anyone who was reading this. At the moment all I can think to do is post what I have written, which is pretty much clear through the end of the story as is before I post anything else so disregard my profile when it comes to updates. I have a lot to make up for.**  
**

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

**Chapter 5  
**

Kanna POV

Jak's yells are only very few now and today, he said, is the day Daxter breaks him our and he'll help me too.

Jak POV

I feel the intense pain from the last eco injection and I hear the replay of the memory that originally had me feeling like it was the end of the road, when I knew otherwise. So I try not to look bored. As Erol informs Praxis to the obvious that both his programs had failed. And he was to finish us off tonight. Then I hear,

"DIN DING DING third floor, body chain, torture devices roach food." I feel something land on me,

"Seen any heroes around, whoa! What have they been doing to you?" he said. "I'll get you out of these restraints in no time." I decide I should let dark out since I'd been suppressing him. "Or you can do it." I stand up acting like I have no control, well I really don't but I know Dark won't attack him.

"Calm down Jak, its your old buddy Daxter."

"Daxter?" I said and I go back to normal.

'**I think he is the same as us.**' Said Dark he'd retained his separate mind.

"What do you think when I say Damas?" I said.

"Its either your father or your son. So you remember?" said Daxter.

"Yeah."

"Get up here Damas!" he yelled and I see Damas crawl up.

"Hi dad."

Jake POV

Daxter gets us in and goes in first. I hear a conversation,

"Get up here Damas!" I hear him yell. I crawl up and see my dad at 17 and people aren't kidding when they call me his clone.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Damas here has already joined the under ground and goes by Jake." Said Dexter.

"I can speak for my self. Where's Kanna?" I asked.

"She's in that cell." Dad said pointing to one with the most dents in it from the out side. I know dad's gonna freak at this next maneuver but it's the only way to get her out.

'Darkie?'

'**Don't call me that!**'

'Could you help me get her out with out attacking any one else?'

'**What ever.**' I go dark and I smash the cell door. I walk in and see Kanna in a heap on the floor and her eyes are wide with fear. Wait I'm still dark.

"Kanna?" I said as soon as I returned to normal.

3rd POV

Jak was not expecting what happened after his son crawled up. His son went dark mode right in front of him and smashed a cell door in.

'**He's your son alright.**'

'Shut up dark!' yelled Jak in his head to his other half.

Kanna starred at the form that he had rescued her in fear. 'Jake doesn't, I mean he couldn't.' she said but he went back to normal.

"Kanna?"

"JAKE!" she yelled mustering all her strength to hug him. Jake blushed since he knew Dexter or his other sides would comment.

'Awe, how sweet.'

'**What ever light boy. I'm going to puke.**' Like that.

'Can't I have a tender moment, please?'

'**Sorry!**'

Kanna felt her self about to faint. Jake held on to her when she did. He carried her out and came face to face with Jak, who had changed by now.

"Nice clothes." Commented Jak since Jake wore the exact same out fit as he had in Sand

Over except he had boots. Jak had changed into his new clothes.

"I'm glad we got clothes for Kanna." Said Dexter and Jake wanted to smack him.

"Let's go before people see us," said Daxter. Kanna's clothes would have to wait.

They snuck out the ventilation shafts and landed in a giant heap. Kanna came too in the middle of the pile.

"Get off!" she said. Jake and Dexter, who were on top, jumped off.

"Now turn away." She said snatching the bag. She tapped Jake's shoulder and she was wearing a gray scarf around her neck, a red girl's version of his shirt, goggles, forest green pants, a blue hip pouch, and black boots along with black fingerless gloves. Jak and Daxter had already gone ahead.

"Can I see some of that ammo?" she asked.

"You don't have a gun." Said Dexter.

"If this test works I won't need one." She said. She smashed the blaster ammo and saw the yellow eco and she fired a fire ball at a wall and smiled.

"No guns needed." She said. They caught up and Jake discovered due to what had been done to Kanna, she could channel a small amount of eco for a long time proven by the guard she blasted upon meeting up with Jak and Daxter. They didn't meet Kor which was good since then they would have had to restrain them selves from kidnapping the kid from Kor.

Present(err, future you know what I mean!)

Kara was dueling Mara both were in dark forms. Kara's being an odd form since every other form had had black eyes and her dark had purple eyes while her hair went the same ashen gray her father and brother's did, though she didn't know about the brother part.

Mara was progressing in her dark powers extremely fast as well as catching up in light powers. Kara had to argue with her dark that she wasn't jealous even though she was a _tiny_ bit.

Keira had been working on the tracer non stop for months. She had a break through and she had to practically pry the girls apart.

"I found them!" she said.

"What?" they ask both returning to normal.

"They're in the past!" she said.

"Where?" asked Kara.

"Well Haven under Praxis." She said.

"Poor dad." Said Mara. "Any clue on how to get there?" she asked.

"I could just add….." 5 minutes of techno mumbojumbo later,

"And by attaching that artifact we could send some one infused with eco back in time."

"Where do we find it?" asked Mara.

"Well, you're going to have to find an alternative because the only thing strong enough would be the heart of Mar." she said.

"What about a seal?" asked Kara.

"Of Course! Dammie's Seal!" said Keria running from the girls to the entrance to the city, they were in the forest and the girls had to use their jet boards to catch up.

They listened to their mom chatter and Kara joined in, being more tech head than warrior. Then those two kept up. Mara grew bored and looked at the blue prints and saw where she'd have to put the seal. She went to her room, grabbed some things which included; tools, and her birthday presents from Torn, being various weapons. Mainly knives and throwing stars. She went to Damas's room and took from it two things; Damas's first racing goggles and the seal of Mar that Jak had given him. She went to the door and called to the two tech heads, who wouldn't realize she was gone for a full 10 minutes after she said good bye,

"I'm going to the power station."

"Be careful!" was the distracted response.

Mara walked about 5 steps when she spotted 2 elves behind her. Sam and Tina.

"Why aren't you in Spargus?" she asked him.

"I'm here to see your father for my father, cherry. You looked like your packed for a long trip." He said.

"Sort of. I'm heading to the power station to do something." She said.

"Not with out me." Said Tina leaping onto Mara's shoulder.

"You'd have better not have called Jimmy." Said Mara.

"No, Mat did. Kara will be joining us later." Said Tina.

"I have to do this alone." Said Mara.

"Then we'll do it together." Said Tina.

"You're not going any where." Said Sam.

'Wanna bet?' thought Mara and she went light and flash freezed for her very first time and ran as fast as she could since it would only last a few seconds. Sam realized what she'd done and saw her running a head of him.

"Not so fast cherry!" he said. It was a race through Haven and Mara had to use a lot of tricks to keep ahead of Sam. She made it to the station and was cut off by Kara who had flown their in light form.

"I'm sorry Mara. I have to go in. I'll make you a deal. If I don't bring them back in a month you can come after us." She said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the Past, er, Future

**Tsukasa**: I'm back with a new pen name and with chapters I had written years ago but had been forgotten. So I apologize to anyone who was reading this. At the moment all I can think to do is post what I have written, which is pretty much clear through the end of the story as is before I post anything else so disregard my profile when it comes to updates. I have a lot to make up for.**  
**

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

**Chapter 6  
**

Mara POV

Kara ruins everything! I walk out before I see her jump through using dad's seal of Mar to enter but I know she went. I see Darrel again. He is smiling oddly. Before I know it he has something strange on my hand. I concentrate on what he said the first time I transformed but nothing happened.

'**He's some how restraining us!**' snarled Darkie.

"Now I can teach you a lesson eco freak!" he cackled.

"Leave her alone!" said a voice.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Darrel.

"Then you leave me no choice." The voice said and Darrel dropped like a fly. Standing before me was a clone of some one I'd seen only in one picture; an old poster of the Class 1 races before dad won it; an Erol clone.

"Are you related to that oaf? And why do you look like that oaf's father?" I said pointing to the unconscious red head as I flick the device off after seeing it was merely an eco absorber.

"Unfortunately. I'm Apollo, son of Edge, Erol's older brother." He said noticing my puzzled look.

"Oh. You look like your uncle." I said.

"You can call me Paul." He said.

"Mar-uh-Jamie." I said.

"Y-your Mar's daughter? Great now you think I'm as bad as my relatives." He said.

"Well I know your not." I said. "Friends?"

"Really?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I said and he smiled.

"Well, because I have 2 idiots' reputations to live down, I don't have many friends." He said.

Kara POV

Finally. I can help them.

"Mat we are not to alter the past. We meet Kor and little Jak we…?"

"Let destiny run its course." He said half heartedly.

"Look now we go." I said and inserted the seal I had taken from dad's room. I then saw the warp gate swirl with red energy.

"The seal will be on the ground we land." I said. I grab his hand and we both jump through. It's a glowing white tunnel and then we land hard on the metal floor of the power station. I grab the seal and see the portal resume to being normal.

"Ok we should be the exact amount of years in the past." She said.

"Do you have a map?" he asked.

"As if I'd go here with out one. Let's see if this is past Haven we need to go to the slums and find a dead end alley to find the underground." I said and we stepped out to see Krimson guards chasing a boy with green and blond hair.

"That's Jake alright." I said as 20 joined in the chase. I pulled out a gun Tess had given me for my 14th birthday.

Mat shrugged and pulled out the pistol he had received on his twelfth.

Jake POV

"Jake I think we should run." Said Dexter as I delivered eco to Krew.

"Why?"

"Because the guards still want you for that incident a week back!" he said.

"uh-oh." I said spotting Erol. I slipped out and saw 10 guards waiting for me. I pull out my pistol and make a path and run for it. I make it into the industrial district and more join them. I see the power station is closed so I keep running.

Normal POV

Jake heard shots fired behind him as guards fell. He turned and saw his female reflection staring at him smiling as she took out other guards a tiny bit of dark eco crackling her eyes making them flicker purple. 'She has a dark.'

'**My sister has awakened.**' Said his dark as he took out another guard while running.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Well, mom and I built a machine to send some one back in time. Where's Dad?"

"17 again." He said.

"That throws a wrench into my plans." She said.

"Well maybe you could figure a way around it." He said.

"I'm not that clever!"

"Guys we need to run!" yelled Mat.

"You might but I don't." said Kara smirking as her canines elongated.

"Mat run!" yelled Jake and Mat complied.

Jak was on his way back from destroying the ammo when he heard a disturbance in the area that he had previously been unable to access. He ran and saw Mat running towards him and two Dark Jakes? No the other was feminine. Kara. She dark bombed obliterating the guards. She saw him and reverted to normal. Jake did too.

"When did you get a dark?" asked Jake.

"2 months ago. Mara has one too." She said.

"Kara, how'd you get here?" asked Jak slightly shocked.

"Time travel I thought I'd just rescue you and Jake from the past but now it's more complicated." She said.

"Good thing Mara didn't make it through. She was gonna go here alone." Said Kara.

"Second question." Said Jak shepherding them into the shadows.

"How did you get dark powers?" he asked.

"Just happened. Mara was attacked by Darrel and made him wet himself." She said.

"Damn! I missed that!" said Jak and Jake in unison. This made Kara blink.

"WHERE ARE YOU HALF PINT!" came Torn's yell over the communicator.

"We were being chased by guards. Lost them my style." Said Jake.

"How many dead this time?" asked Torn.

"I killed about a dozen and my sister killed their reinforcements." He said.

"You have a sister?" asked Torn.

"Twin. Like me in every way." He said.

"She doesn't have a rat does she?" he asked.

"Nope. She has an Elf with her." Said Jake.

"Get back to HQ pronto so I can grill you for stirring the wumpbee's nest good." Said Torn and broke off.

"We're going to have to dodge sharp objects aren't we?" asked Dexter.

"Not if I shield myself." Said Jake.

"Come on." Said Kara and the others had to follow her. She walked in and used her shield to block a large army knife.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" roared Torn.

"I'm not Jake. I'm Kara, his sister." She said lowering the shield.

"Do you have to kill 30 guards per mission?" he asked still yelling but not as loudly.

"I killed thirty he killed about 15." Said Kara.

"I suppose you are going to want to join the underground." He snapped.

"Psychic or psycho, you called that right." Muttered Kara. "Look, maybe I can do under cover work for you since these two." She said pointing to Jak and Jake, "Can't help but do rash things. They'll think Jake did it any way. So if I were to wear a certain out fit and dye the rest of my hair green I'd only slightly resemble these two." She said.

"You'll have to prove your worth first." He said.

"How?"

"Bring me Erol's face mask." He said.

She smirked. 'Easy.' She thought. She went out and looked around for a shop that carried hair dye and clothes. She found one and it was very small. She gave them a few creds, which she thanked the gods still were worth something, and changed into a gray vest like shirt and green capris leaving her brown boots on. She then walked back to the underground HQ ignoring Torn yelling at her brother and father and went into the bathroom. She then dumped the dye into a bowl and soaked the blond part other hair.

When it was done she looked like some one else. She dumped the dye back into its bottle incase she needed to touch it up. She dried it off and walked out to see everyone gaping at her.

"What?"

"She was right." Said Jake.

"Look I'll be back with that racing visor." She said and grabbed her guns on the way out.

She walked out a new girl and saw on the news cast that they were indeed blaming it on Jake. She thanked the gods again since her hair hung down ward out side of dark and light mode.

She made her way to the hip hog and smiled seductively at Erol who was talking to some bar maid, who she guessed was Darrel's mother to be. She sat down across from him.

"May I help you miss?" he asked interested.

"I'm here to see you if you would like some information." She said.

"Information on what?" he asked.

"The underground. Their new fighter is your escaped science fair project." She said.

"What! Then what about Jake?" he asked.

"That will cost you." She said on the inside gagging but what ever worked.

"What?" he asked and she kissed him passionately and grabbed his mask while doing so and had it in her bag before long.

"He was born that way. His father had control over both Light and Dark eco." She said.

"That brat has light eco powers too? Blast it! There are eco freaks everywhere. I have to go. I'd like to continue this conversation later." He said she smiled while on the inside she was puking. She waited for him to go then ran to the bathroom and washed her mouth out.

"Are you going to go undercover too?" asked a voice. She finished.

"Yep." She said turning and facing a blond she knew from pictures and from home.

"Kara."

"Tess."

"You have to put up with Krew, I feel so sorry for you." She said.

"Well as long as I can get more info it is worth it."

When she came back Torn's eye widened.

"He was easy enough to fool. Man, he sees any pretty woman and he is easier to get info out of than a toddler." She said.

"You got his mask with out stealing? Any info?" he asked.

"I'll work that out of him next time. I'll pretend to be a double agent. Tell him bologna then blame my imaginary source when I happen to lead him the wrong way." She said.

"Fine and make sure Tess is ok." He said.

Jake could not believe it his twin had tricked Erol and stolen his precious racing visor.

"How'd you do it?" he asked her while she was gearing up to pose as a zoomer mechanic for Erol.

"Seduction." She replied and Jake's jaw dropped.

"Did you kiss him?"

"And nearly threw up after wards. Don't worry that's all the further it'll go." She said.

"I can't believe it." Said Jake.

"Don't tell Mat what I'm doing. While I'm doing this I'll try to figure out a way to get us all home." She said.

Mat was now a courier and he'd be working with Jake. He heard Jake warning Kara about Erol.

"Don't worry I'll be able to handle him." She said. She walked out and smiled at Mat and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you as soon as I possibly can and no matter what you see me do undercover it is nothing personal. I'll always be yours." She said and walked out.

"What was that about?" asked Mat.

"She is our informer on Erol." He said.

"Poor Kara."


	7. Chapter 7

Blast from the Past, er, Future

**Tsukasa**: I'm back with a new pen name and with chapters I had written years ago but had been forgotten. So I apologize to anyone who was reading this. At the moment all I can think to do is post what I have written, which is pretty much clear through the end of the story as is before I post anything else so disregard my profile when it comes to updates. I have a lot to make up for.**  
**

The families

Jak + Keira Damas(Jake)-15, Kara-15, Mara(Janie)-12

Daxter + Tess Dexter-15, Tina-12

Ashelin + Torn Mat-15

OC + OC Kanna-15

OC + Jinx Jimmy-12

Sig + OC Sam-20

Errol + OC(Before he was blown up) Darrel-18

**Chapter 7  
**

Present

Mara was with Apollo and she found he was an excellent marks man. Neither went to the other's home since they knew their parents would over react. Edge wasn't quite as bad as Erol but he hated Jak for killing his younger brother. Keira disliked Erol and probably wouldn't tolerate his nephew. They usually met at the shooting range.

Keira was shopping when she accidentally bumped into a woman with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Sorry." She said.

"No problem. Aren't you Keira, the best mechanic in all of Haven?" she asked.

"I don't know about the best, but my name is Keira." She said.

"Well I'm Kate. My husband Edge doesn't really like yours because he thinks his brother did nothing to deserve being destroyed."

"His brother?"

"Erol. But I only bring this up because my son Apollo is seen by his cousin Darrel walking with a green haired, violet eyed girl." She said.

"That sounds like Mara."

"Mara? That isn't good. Edge is going to investigate. We need to separate them before he sees a child of Mar with his son, who gives him pride by looking exactly like his lost little brother." She said. Keira nodded and noticed she had everything she needed. She heard Kate yell that they were in the shooting range.

She ran and saw a man who resembled Erol doing the same.

"Mar's wife!"

"Erol's Brother!" both said to them selves.

Mara looked out and saw her mother and what looked to be Paul's father.

"We need to run. Parents at 5 and 7 oclock!" she yelled.

"How would we get away in time?" asked Paul.

"I've got an idea." Said Mara.

They close in when they see something glowing fly out.

'Mara I'll get you for that later.' Thought Keira as she saw Light Mara fly away.

"What was that?" asked Edge.

"I don't know it moved to quickly Brother of Erol."

"Where's your daughter wench."

"I don't know." She said as she saw a boy slip out while they argued.

"Why are you here?"

"To fire this." She said pulling out the morph gun. He backed away and left. Keira followed the boy to the port's center .

"They nearly found us out." Said Mara landing her voice ethereal.

"Yeah. Good thing you can fly fast like that." He said as Mara stood in front of him still in light form.

"Would you like me to take you flying?" she asked.

"Could you carry me?" he asked.

"These forms have super strength" she said and grabbed him under his arms and jumped then began flapping to get airborne and fly. She caught an updraft and glided a bit.

"This is amazing!" he said.

"Now you know why I fly as much as I can." She said. She dropped him off in the stadium.

"We'll have to be more careful." She said.

"It's ok." He said.

She then smiled and flew away. She landed in the port and went back to normal. There Keira caught up with her.

"Look, Edge the egotistical may not approve, but if he is a nice boy I could careless who his family is, or was." She said.

"Thanks mom, and mom?"

"Yes?"

"Could you catch me-," she said and swayed. Keira caught her and drove home after carrying her to the bazaar where her zoomer was parked.

Past

Jak found doing his missions easier the second time around. Vin had taken a liking to Jake. Kara brought valuable info about attacks. Thus increasing the amount of missions needed so Jake was no longer a currier. Mat was, but this was a matter of seniority. Samos often tried to see what Jake's sister could do or weasel info out of Mat. Both proved ineffective.

'Well I could always ask if she was just like her brother later.' He thought as he prepared to go see Onnin about Jak completing the seal of Mar.

Jake was running errands with Mat when they saw Kara pinned to a wall by Erol.

"So your part of them! You're good, but not good enough. Now you'll pay for your crimes you little bitch!" he yelled.

Jake POV

He call my sister A WHAT! I feel Mat bristle beside me but he won't get a chance to touch Erol for I'll have ripped him into little tiny pieces! I yell as I go dark and Erol looks over.

But Mat tackles him and starts pounding him! I resume being normal. She walked over with a shocked look on her face. Mat had never lost control before. He got up and walked towards Kara.

"By the way Jake is my twin, and you are a horrible kisser." She said and kicked him.

"Remind me to never piss any of you off!" said Dexter. We all laughed as we walked away.

Normal POV

Kanna had been sent to help Keira directly after arriving. Erol cornered her once.

"Why are you hanging around Keria, eco freak." She replied,

"Why are you here, psychopath." He growled and stalked away. Kanna might have moments where her now five sides would try to take over but that usually resulted in her dropping a wrench or something similar.

"So what happened to you that you get those weird convulsions?" asked Keira.

"Baron Praxis did." said Kanna. "I'm a channeler and he pumped me full of all the eco he could find including dark eco, which is not pleasant. My cell mate was always on dark eco wile they mixed it up with me on yellow and blue one day and red and green or dark the next. If they'd had as long as they'd had with my cell mate with me I'm not sure I'd been entirely sane." said Kanna.

"Your cell mate is dead?" asked Keira.

"Mar no. He survived; he's a fighter for the underground. He has to do very er, dirty work as a hired gun. He has to do it since he has to be able to release the rage the dark eco filled him with." she said.

"What about the currier Jake?" asked Keira.

"Oh him? He was born like that. His dad was like him too. In more ways than one." she said and began working on the zoomer that she had been before.

"At least you were out the times Krew's new hired gun stopped in." said Keira, her dislike dripping from her every word.

"That must have been my cell mate!" said Kanna.

"How come you aren't like him then?" asked Keira.

"I'm better with fixing things than fighting." said Kanna.

Jak and Jake, with Dexter and Daxter tagging along, went out with Sig and took out several massive metalheads. Earlier that day, while Jake was mucking around the sewers, Jak had destroyed some eco shipments of Krew's. Jake walked in and smelled horrible.

"What's that smell?" asked Krew.

"Well, we were underground in the sewers, no thanks to you, what do you think smells?" asked Dexter.

"I think it was actually my lunch." said Krew and The pair cringed as Jak and Daxter entered.

"What smells?" asked Daxter.

"The sewer mission." muttered Jake. "I'll be back." and with that Jake ran out the door and leapt into the polluted waters of the harbor nor caring and climbed out feeling better than before, though he'd feel dirty later from the polluted waters he preferred polluted waters versus sewage any day.

"Not a bad idea." said Jak and he threw Dexter in and the ottsel came up sputtering. (Having jumped off Jake's shoulder as he headed for the water before.)

"Hey! Do you know how gross wet fur is?" he yelled. Jake looked at him and shook his head. "Next time, we make them take the sewer missions and we blow up stuff." said Jake.

"Not a bad idea, glad I came up with it." said Dexter.

Kanna was worried. She'd run into both her parents today.

FLASH BACK

_Kanna was out buying parts for Keira while keeping an ear open for any thing new from the KG when she bumped into a woman with blonde hair._

"_I'm so sorry." said Kanna._

"_It's alright. I wasn't carrying much." said the woman and then they locked eyes. Kanna barely hid her shock. 'MOM? She said she was in Kras city during the Baron's reign over Haven.' _

"_Kristen." said the woman._

"_Kanna." said Kanna. _

"_Kristen!" came a man's yell. He was a KG, high ranking too by the yellow on his armor. Kanna didn't need to look to see it was her father._

"_Yes Blaze?" asked Kirsten._

"_That girl is dangerous. She escaped with that monster Jak." he said._

"_He's not a monster!" said Kanna. "Nor am I. The baron you've sworn fealty to is." _

"_He's killed over 100 KG soliders." he said._

"_He didn't choose to be part of the Baron's twisted programs, nor I." said Kanna wondering how this man could possibly be her father. He seemed to sigh deeply._

"_I was a corporal when they brought a 15 year old boy in two years ago for that program and I did nothing to help him. I won't make the same mistake twice. Pretend this never happened and so shall we." he said Kanna nodded and slipped away._

END FLASH BACK

She didn't know if she'd broken some time travelers rule or not. But she wondered; what was her mom doing in Haven for Precursors sake!

"Kanna, you seem worried?" asked Keira.

"I ran into a KG yesterday that's all." said Kanna.

"What? He didn't capture you?" asked Keira.

"No. He actually let me go because of something two years ago. He said he stood back and let the guard take a 15 year old boy in for the Baron's programs. He didn't like it then or now and he let me go since I am 15." said Kanna.

"Did he describe the boy to you?" asked Keira.

"No. He must be dead or my cell mate and if he's my cell mate he's still messed up from what they did to him." said Kanna. She saw Keira's face fall.

"What did your cellmate look like?" she asked.

"Well he was athletically built. His eyes had a sort of electric blue hue to them but they seemed to have been infused with a coldness. His hair was long starting green but going to blonde. His eye brows and goatee were green as well. He had several scars." said Kanna. Keira seemed to crumble.

"His name?" asked Keira.

"Hey we just destroyed Krew's Cargo." said a gruff voice that made Keira angrier than hearing about what the Baron may have done to, 'Don't think of him. Kanna said he might be dead.'

"Jak let me handle this. Look Lady we beat your stupid jet board challenge and you know what we don't want to be on your stinkin' racing team and you just lost a date with Orange Lightning!"

"Daxter!" said Keira and she opened the curtain and Kanna noted how she went to the furball first. "Jak, you've changed." said Keira for a lack of anything better to say.

"It's been a rough ride." said Jak going on memory autopilot fighting missing the Keira from the future.

Keira taken aback by Jak actually speaking. She'd thought that Krew's man had left before Daxter had spoken but hearing the same voice come from Jak's mouth had almost floored her.

"I know how you can get into the palace; the class Three Race is coming up. You can race for team since I'm one driver short." she said.

"But that's today." said Kanna.

"In four hours. I'm sure Jak can pick it up easily." said Keira. Kanna shrugged . She went back to work on the zoomer she'd been fixing up before.

"Jak! Kanna!" said Kara running in. Keira might have been shocked by Jak but now Kara was even more shocking.

"Who's that?" asked Keira.

"That's Kara. Jake's twin sister." said the girl addressing herself in the third person.

"Kara?" asked Jake entering wearing a helmet.

"I found something." she said.

**Present (Just because I be cruel)**

Mara was wearing a blonde wig while going to the liberation day festival, celebrating the death of Metal Kor. Paul was waiting for her wearing a green wig.

"It's almost been a month and they aren't back yet." said Mara.

"They'll be fine." he said.

"I hope you're right. They're dealing with your psycho Uncle." said Mara.

"He blows himself up and then Jak finishes him off." he said.

"I need you to do something for me." said Mara.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't tell my mother that I'm going to Spargus." she said.

"Why there?" asked Paul.

"The Precursor temple. I'm sure I'll be able to find a solution there. The oracle never talks to me in Haven." she said.

"When are you going?" he asked.

"Just after the fire works." she said. Her eyes glowed blue to get the point across.

"Be careful." said Paul.

"Why? Spargus owes their survival to my dad." said Mara. They walked through the festival ignoring everyone else. Edge, unfortunately spotted them. He could spot Apollo at ten paces wig or no wig.

"Apollo, who is that girl." he asked.

"Janie." said Paul guardedly. He looked at her.

"She looks like that mechanic.

"I'm her niece." said Mara lying effortlessly.

"How?" he asked.

"Her brother." she said and froze time so they could get away. Edge realized he'd been had Mara's little stunt proved that was a child of Mar. His own child was knowingly associating with a child of Mar. He'd teach the little witch for poisoning his child's mind.

'Uh Mara, that man is after us'

'**Let me take care of him, few men can stand up to me**'

'I think I might let you but the fire works display is soon I'll slip away then. If he does touch me I'll let Darkie have him.'

'I'm actually fine with that.'

'**Oh my, the dark makers are back; Light's agreeing to let me tear some one to shreds**'

'Not shreds, just a through beating.'

'Guys, enough! You two are going to give me a head ache.' Mara told her two halves. Just as Edge was going to touch Mara to drag her away from his Apollo the fireworks started and her saw dark eco crackle on her fingers. She knew he was going after her?

'Figures with a freak like her' he thought. She kissed Apollo on the cheek and then she was gone. He saw something glowing in the sky. He put two and two together and figured it was the eco freak.

He looked back at Apollo and he was gone too.

"Blast." grumbled Edge and he slipped out of the crowds.

Keira saw the light form flying away.

'Mara….' she thought exasperated. Many would think it was a hologram rigged up for the display. How she missed Jak. Usually he took her flying after the citizens were on their way to their homes. She hoped Kara figured out how to get them back soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Past

"We need to use dark bomb all at the same time in order to fix this." said Kara.

"How will that work?" asked Jake.

"It'll fix our problem and then the rest of us can go back the way I came." said Kara.

"What if we're captured by doing this?" asked Kanna.

"Back up in the form of a stubborn sister if we don't get back." said Kara.

"What are you three talking about?" asked Keira.

"Ok Kanna, Jake, and I aren't from this time either. We're from the future and we need to get back. Our little sister will come after us if we don't get back. It involves Jake, Jak, Kanna, and I using dark eco powers to get back with out ruining the past. I might get left behind so I have another way back." said Kara.

"Whoa. Wait dark eco?" she asked.

"Long story, not telling, we really need to do this before we ruin the past any further." said Kara.

"I ran into my parents." said Kanna.

"We really need to do this. But first Jak has to race." said Kara.

"I'll miss Kanna." said Keira.

"If all goes as…..(Insert technical mumbo jumbo only Keira and Kara can understand) then according to my calculations we'll make it back without any one in the past remembering us." Keira nodded.

Present

Mara landed outside of Spargus and entered to see Sig waiting for her.

"Hey Uncle Sig, I need a favor." said Mara.

"Yes cherry?" he asked.

"Could you tell me about my grandfather." she asked.

"Damas? Hasn't Jak already told you about that?" he asked.

"He told me what he himself knew, I want to know more." she said.

"Tell the truth cherry, why are you in Spargus." he said. Mara sighed.

"Look dad, Dammie, Kanna, and Kara are all in Haven when good ol' Praxis was in charge. I need to know where the precursor temple is." she said.

"If Jak were here he'd kill me." said Sig.

"I'd protect you." said Mara smiling.

"Well chilipepper, if you pretend you stole this from me this will be our secret." he said handing her a map.

"Thanks Sig. Sam around?" she asked.

"He's in Haven following leads on rumors metal head activity." he said.

"Don't tell my mom I'm here." she said turning light in front of him and began to walk away.

"Be careful." he said.

"I will." she said her voice ecoing slightly. She turned to the gate and stood still as they opened to reveal marauders. The blue glow vanished and a purple glow over took her and he saw Mara go dark and rip the marauders to shreds save one.

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

"We're here to probe the city's defenses." he said.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" asked Dark Mara. He went into a dead faint.

"I'll go raise the alarm." said Sig.

"I'll be fine." said Mara going light, panting slightly; she'd really need to replenish her self at the temple. She took off at top speed following the map.

She landed to see Seem waiting for her.

"Child of the dark one." said Seem.

"Hi." said Mara leaning against a wall. "You happen to have any dark or light eco on hand?" she asked. Seem ignored the question and entered the temple and led Mara inside.

"If you are here to speak with the oracle you'll have to pass the same challenges your father did." she said. Mara nodded she touched a dark idol and turned invisible. She could do that at will but she was too weak to do it at the moment.

She entered the first area, it was easier since there were no metal heads here but there was an idol that would kill her. She saw a vent of dark eco and stepped in it feeling much better. She saw the light eco in the center of the first room. She willed herself invisible and walked into it replenishing light but setting off the alarms and she ran out the door dodging energy blasts. One grazing her shoulder. The light powers healed that. She went invisible again and ran through the room to the door to her right. She pulled out Jake's seal of Mar and held it above her head.

The door responded to her. She saw a maze of having to turn invisible to avoid the floating eyes. She turned invisible and made it past all but one, this one she had to shield herself from since she let her concentration up for long enough. She finally made it to the oracle.

"Child of the chosen one." it said.

"Oracle we need to talk. My father, brother, brother's girlfriend, and-,"

"Are in the past. You wish to find a way to get them all back." it said.

"Well yeah-," she began.

"They have a way back." said the oracle.

**At this same time in the past, **after the race KG are swarming the streets. They are after Jake, Kara, Kanna, Dexter, Daxter and Jak. They try to hide but wind up being surrounded by all the KG available. Jak and Kara are in darm forms first followed by Kanna touching Kara and going into her dark form; her with purple eye, purple hair, and pale skin along with claws. They all dark bombed the kill many and in the fray Jake threw up a shield of light eco, it touched Jak and his adult mind left. Daxter's too. The kids all vanished after another combined attack wiping out enough for Jak and Daxter to escape with no memory of the kids at all.

A ripple went through out Haven and soon everyone forgot about the kids all together.

Present

They landed with adult Jak and Daxter in the power station, the adults being on the bottom of the pile.

"Get off!" yelled Daxter.

"We're back?" asked Jake looking around the Power station.

"Boy you guys are a sight for sore pixels." said Vin. Kara shrugged Mat appeared jumping through the portal.

"You guys almost forgot me." he said.

"I gave you the seal to get back with didn't I?" asked Kara.

Yeah, but-," he began.

"How'd he know to get back?" asked Dexter.

"Right before we got cornered I told him to get back to the future." she said shrugging. She looked around.

"Vin, have you seen Mara, it's exactly one month to when I told I'd get everyone back."

"Mara asked me how long it'd take to get to Spargus by flying two days ago." said Vin.

"She's in Spargus?" asked Jak.

"I don't know but considering her question and the fact a strange glowing figure was spotted flying away from Haven, It is very likely she flew to Spargus." he said. Jak quietly left,

"I'm going after Mara. Stay home." he said to Jake and Kara.

"I'll stay with them." said Daxter. Jak nodded and the ottsel leapt off Jak's shoulder and leapt onto Kara's. He walked outside and he 'borrowed' a zoomer to get home.

"Jak?" said Keira when she saw him again. She hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Keir, I'm going after Mara." he said.

"Promise you'll be back?" she asked. Jak kissed her and smiled at her. He went to his room and grabbed his morph gun. He also grabbed his air pass.

"Dad?" came Kara's voice and she handed him his seal of Mar. He nodded. Kara hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back." she said. Jake was behind her and he just shrugged.

Mara heard the oracle say,

"Your family is back. Your father is headed your way but I need you to do something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to save some one from dying." he said.

"Who?" asked Mara.

Jak, after talking to Sig, headed right for the temple in the dune hopper, destroying several marauders along the way. He didn't need to drive but it helped get out some stress.

He skidded to a halt to see Seem surprised to see him.

"Where's Mara?" he asked.

"She went to see the oracle." she said. Jak walked past her and headed to the warp gate.

Mara leapt into a portal of light just as Jak appeared through the warp gate.

"Where'd she go?" asked Jak.

"To right a wrong," said the Oracle.

Mara landed on her face and saw she was in the temple still but she knew the oracle had sent her somewhere.

"What year is it?" asked Mara.

"It is almost 3 years before your elder siblings are born." Said the Oracle. "I need you to bring to me a man named Damas. I will give you a way to track him, Let him seem like he died so that the past isn't altered, and use light regeneration to save his life."

"Wait you mean you want me to rescue my grandfather?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Said the Oracle.

"Ok, I know exactly where he is," said Mara turning Light.

**Haven- 18 years previous, Dark Maker Assault**

Damas lie crushed under the slam dozer and Jak had just gone after Veager but all three who had been there were very mistaken that when the king lost consciousness that he had succumbed to his injuries caused by being crushed, he'd merely lost consciousness and would die soon if no one would help him. Mara arrived next to the vehicle and landed while still in her light form, she flipped the dozer and focused on healing the desert king. Damas came too to see a glowing form with their hands over him, and the fact that this form had wings made him draw one conclusion: He was dead and this was an angel.

"King Damas, take my hand." the angel said, her voice echoing slightly.

"Am I dead?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

"You must come with me now, we don't have time for Q&A your Majesty." the angel snapped impatiently, a flicker of purple appeared in her glowing eyes. Before he could make his decision the glowing form grabbed him by both hands and began to use her strange, tentacle like wings and flew out of Haven towards Spargus at a speed faster than an air transport could muster soon they were at the temple and she bypassed the monks, who Damas noticed were frozen, like everything around them had been.

"Oracle, I have done as requested." The glowing form said as she landed before the giant precursor oracle and she set the king down gently.

"Very well, daughter of Mar." the Oracle said, this statement startled Damas. "I shall send you back before your father tears the world apart looking for you." The glow faded from the girl to reveal a small green haired girl, who looked vaguley familiar with violet eyes. A portal of light opened up before them. The girl nudged Damas who walked through to be followed quickly by the girl. He arrived to see the little girl hugging a larger form tightly. One look at his face revealed and older,

"Jak?" he said. The older Jak set the girl down and just stared at Damas in shock.

"The Oracle sent me back in time to get him, Daddy." the girl said which made him look at her oddly.

"Since when can you talk?" Jak asked her.

"Since about a month ago, when my Dark awakened?" she said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Mara!" a girl's voice said.

"Kara!" the little girl (Mara) said before she ran over to a younger female version of Jak who was next to a male counterpart who looked to be the same age.

"How far into the future am I?" Damas asked getting his voice back.

"About 18 years, King Damas." Jak said, "It's good to see you again."

"Why did the oracle call your daughter 'Daughter of Mar?'" Damas asked.

"That's a long story that involves more time travel, and a time paradox or two." Jak said, "It all began in a little village called Sand Over..."

After all had been cleared up, Damas seeing the two seals of Mar, seeing proof whenever the seals activated for him, it was undeniable that the young man he'd pulled out of the desert was in fact the older time twin of his son, Mar. A name he'd taken after Damas's death.

"Hello Gramps! I'm Damas, but I prefer to be called Jake." the male clone of Jak (Mar) said.

"I'm Kara, his smarter twin sister." the female clone said.

"And you already met me." Mara said smiling brightly.

"We'd better get home, and does your mother know you two are here?" Mar asked and the teenagers winced before rushing out of the temple at top speeds.

With that all went back to a state of semi-normalcy for the strange family, some conflicts remained so long as Mara dated Apollo and Darrel was an idiot but it seemed their time traveling days were finally behind them. This leaves only two more words to be written.

**THE END**


End file.
